The Falling
by goats
Summary: Mysterion. A hero, but just a boy, a boy with emotions and feelings. Trying to deal with his daily life while making it through his nightly, self-appointed duties. Revolves around Kenny. I got lazy writing this at the end so it got shitty, I apologize.
1. Rising

**AN: Enjoy, should I make this a multichap'? Please tell me if you would like me to post a second chapter. It is potential Stan/Kenny with a hint of Cartman/Kenny…**

A shadow in the night. Jumping roof to roof. Light thumping over houses as boots hit shingles. It's like a disease. I never truly understood Batman, until I became Mysterion. Once you put on that mask, you become a different person. You may not even be a person anymore. But you are a symbol. I tried to abandon the identity once before. After the whole Cthulhu incident. I said I was too old to be Mysterion. Karen brought me back to it though. Every time she was sad I had to give her some hope, and I couldn't do that, as Kenny. Since then I decided I wouldn't stop being Mysterion. Not until I was no longer needed, or finally died.

I was on my nightly patrol. Looking over the town that I'd been stuck in my whole life. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. A couple kids doing some graffiti, some drunks stumbling home. It's not until I see that fat lard scurrying around the corner in an alleyway, that I know something is up. With a few slick jumps I'm over there, standing on the edge of a building, looming over him.

He is looking for something, you can tell by the way he _digs._ I jump down to the dumpster below me, a large clap as my boots hit the metal.

'_Coon, what are you doing?' _ I force out the usual growl from my throat.

'_Go away, Kinny!'_

'_Fat ass, you know the rules, same as the comics, no names on the field.'_

'_Whatever Mysterion.' _He barks at me, rummaging through the trash bags, ripping them open with his claws.

'_Just like a filthy animal to go digging through the trash.' _He swung a fat arm back at me, metal claws scraping over my face. _'God fucking damnit, Cartman!'_

'_Ey! You said no names on the field, Mysterion. Don't get your panties in a twist.'_

I grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the trash bags he was digging through. Him squealing like a fucking pig, begging me to let him go and calling for his mom.

I brought my foot up and pushed on his head, digging him further in the trash, his mouth filling with whatever remains were in there. _'Go home, Coon.'_

I stepped off and before he could get out I was already up the drain pipe. The fatass couldn't climb these things like I could, so he wouldn't see me again, until school.

I followed him around from the shadows until he headed back to his house, he seemed to not find what he was looking for, or he didn't want to be around trash anymore. Either way he was out of my way. I kept a watchful eye on the town, sometimes through the night I would climb on top of the police building and listen to them chatter on about hoodlums and crazy things happening. They're all scatterbrains, they have no idea what is going on. _Idiots._

As the sun began to rise I decided it was about time for me to head back home. I liked to get at least four hours in before the school day. I slept in most classes, but it's always good to get some sleep. The blood from the scratches had also dried on my face and I wanted nothing more than to disinfect my entire face.

I was on City Hall, giving my final look over before I noticed something off. A small figure tottering through the streets. _Who the fuck could that be?_

I climbed down and trailed behind them, into an alleyway. Just a bit away from where I had confronted Cartman. This figure was smaller in build though, about just as tall, and wasn't wearing a ridiculous costume, just a dark jacket and hat. Carrying a small wooden box. I snuck over behind him.

'_What are you doing scum?' _I tried to sound as offending as I could. The boy whipped around and I caught blue eyes shine from a far off street light. 'Stan? What are you doing?'

'Um hey, Ke- Mysterion. I was, um. I accidentally threw away the key to this box a couple days ago, you know, when we were all hanging out. I need to find it.'

I put back on my façade, _'Why? What is in the box, Stan?'_

'It's private. But, Cartman overheard me talking about it to Kyle. He knows it's something important to me, so he was going to find the key and bribe me. I need to find it before he does.'

I cared for Stan. A lot. In some ways I loved him. I mean, really, he was more of a best friend to me than anyone. Somehow, he just was. I couldn't stand to see him lose something to Cartman. I got down on my knees next to him and started digging trough the trash.

'Ken! Ah, Mysterion, you really don't have to help me. I can find it.'

Something shiny in the pile caught my eye, I pulled the small piece of metal up and rubbed off some of the dirt. It was a key alright, _'This it?'_

Stan grabbed the small key from my gloved hand and placed it in the lock on the box, with a turn and a click, the lock opened.

'_Guess it is then.'_

'Thank you so much.' Then he leaned in a pecked me on the cheek; I was so grateful for the shadows, and my mask, 'Oh god that was so gay, sorry.'

'_It's okay. I'm glad I could help you, _you should head home now Stan.'

'What happened to your face? Did Cartman do-?'

'_Yeah, but I scared him off when he was looking for that key I guess. Good thing too.'_

'We need to clean that up, come on, you don't want an infection.'

He grabbed me by the arm and started leading me towards his home. I guess I could sleep there. I also suppose Mysterion is good for more than just stopping crime.


	2. Wake Up

It had almost been a week since I helped Stan find that key, that was on Sunday. Today was Thursday. As usual I was slumped over in the back of the classroom. Trying to catch up on the sleep I missed the night before. What was funny is I didn't go out every night. I only pulled on the costume when I felt like it. When I wanted to get out and keep the town quiet. It also kept crooks on their toes. They never knew when I'd be out.

Sometimes I just stayed home. My parents still fight though, that's probably what keeps me up. I'm happy Kevin and Karen can sleep through it though. I can't. Sometimes I'll be staying home, and really late I will decide to go out. Sometimes the opposite. Go out early and head back home... Either way I'm bound to end up with a lack of sleep and a low grade.

'McCormick!'

I jolt up. A few prying eyes on me, others used to the usual happenings.

'Care to explain why you are sleeping in my class?' I mumble something along the lines of 'cause you're a stupid jackass.' Just before he fumed someone else entered the conversation.

'Mr. Smithy!' Red pipes up, 'Kenny doesn't eat much so he has trouble staying awake.'

'His family is poor and so he also works really late.' Susie now trying to justify my nap.

'I believe Mr. McCormick can speak for himself!'

'Nah, it's exactly that.' I drawl out my redneck boy tone dramatically enhancing my level in society.

Mr. Smithy gave a glare, 'Do not sleep in my class again or you'll be sleeping in the principals office.'

I nodded as he returned to the front of the room. Just as he began his lesson again, the bell sounded. I rose from my seat and quickly left the class, eager to join my friends for lunch.

* * *

><p>Arriving at our regular tables, I saw Kyle and Cartman already seated, bickering over something or other. Most of the kids from our third grade class sat in the same area, we never blended in as well at the others, always having crazy things happen to us anyway. There was Craig's group, and the girls, Jimmy, Timmy, and all them. It was a group of about four or five tables, up to six seats. Sometimes Butter ate lunch with us, sometimes Wendy joined us. Sometimes even Craig's gang would slide their table over to ours, of course, Craig hated this, because he hated Stan. Craig could be a dick, but he wasn't bad. I think he had the hots for Tweek but I never really asked him about it, I brought the blonde up once and he didn't respond much. Clyde and Bebe slept together, but didn't have much a relationship, Token and Red have been dating for almost three years, since about ninth grade. I never dated anyone. Kyle dated the odd girl, but focused more on his studies, and Cartman tried but failed. I figured it was for the best anyway, some poor girl ending up with Cartman? She'd have to be worse than he is.<p>

I took my regular spot next to the fatass, him and Kyle hardly noticing my arrival, I waited for a while before I interrupted them.

'Hey, where's Stan at?'

They stopped bickering for a moment as Kyle answered, 'Wendy dumped him, for good apparently… I have no idea where he is. Crying somewhere I guess.' Turning back to recoil to Eric's insult. Sliding away from that table, I headed over to where the girls were. Lightly shoving Annie over to take a seat next to Wendy.

'You broke up with Stan again?'

'Yup.'

'But why? You've been dating since elementary!'

'That's why Kenny! I think we've been working so hard to keep it together because of elementary, but Stan and I have been on and off for years. I don't think we're really, right for each other.'

'Hmm.'

'Besides, there's someone else I'm more interested…'

'Oh? Who?'

'I'm not going to tell you! You know all you needed to know.'

'Alright, haha, bye ladies!' I got away from that table fast, me having seen most of those girls barely clothed, they put up with me at best. I had to go find Stan, wherever he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was so short and lacked quality! Um...do you still think I should continue? Anyway. I promised I'd get this chapter up so I did! I've just been busy because exams are coming up! So, I'll be updating again, in...two weeks perhaps. c: By the 24 I hope~<strong>


	3. Woof

I managed to find Stan on the football field, it was quite a surprise that the field was so empty today, he stood kicking balls from a bag as far as he could.

'Hey, Stan!'

'Not now, Ken.'

'Hey now, I heard you and Wendy split. Rough man.'

'She split with me.' Stan grunted.

'Ah what does it matter, she's always been kind of a bitch right?'

'Shut the fuck up, Kenny.'

The orange clad blonde put an arm over his friends shoulder, 'Come on, you know I didn't come here to make you mad. How about you and I skip the afternoon and just go hang out?'

'No.' Stan replied shoving Kenny away.

'Oh come on Stan, you are totally acting like _Craig_ right now.'

'No I'm not! I'm not acting like Craig, he is a fucking asshole!'

'Yeah, yeah but Stan. You have your car right? We can go anywhere you want. Anywhere at all. I won't even complain if it is boring as hell.'

Stan grumbled before dragging Kenny to the parking lot.

They drove for a good while, far out of South Park before they stopped in the middle of nowhere. Stan got out of his car and walked towards an empty field, with a single tree.

'So why're we stopping here?'

Stan pointed to the flat stone by the base of the tree.

'Oh, this is where you buried Sparky…'

'He was the only one who could make me smile whenever Wendy and I broke up.'

'Ah.' Kenny stood next to Stan, 'Woof woof.'

'What?'

'Woof woof! Woof!'

'Kenny stop. What the hell…?'

'Come on Stan, pet me! Woof woof!'

'Kenny you are so fucking weird.' The dark haired boy ruffled the others hair. Kenny jumped up and licked Stan's face. 'Ew, gross man! Haha!'

'Stan, I know you miss Sparky, but you don't need a dog to cheer you up, when you have a friend that would get on all fours for you.' Kenny winked.

'Oh my god Kenny, shut up!' He laughed, shoving Kenny away. '…Thanks.'

'Anytime.' The two of them stood silently for a while, 'Come on Stan, let's get out of here and go have some fun.' Both boys headed back to the car and drove home.


	4. Go Home

Once again, the wind blew my dark cape in all directions as I stood high on a building. Watching the night. The streets were dead tonight. No thugs, no kids, no Cartman. I planned to head home fairly soon, maybe I could actually get a good nights sleep for once. I might even have time to do a bit of homework. That's when I spotted a South Park Cows jacket, on the back of someone walking down the street. Although Cows was the team for any South Park schools, this person definitely had to be in high school. Quickly, I made my way across the roofs, following the mysterious person.

'_You shouldn't be out so late kid.'_

'You're one to talk, _Mysterion.'_

_'Go home.'_

'No, I um, I wanted to give you something, but only when, you were wearing the mask.' The boy stuttered, he slipped off his jacket and shoved it towards me. 'Don't wear it to school for a couple weeks. I wouldn't want Wendy getting jealous that I was already over her enough to let someone else wear it.'

I grabbed the jacket away and turned the other boy to face myself, and kissed him. He looked like he was about to puke, '_Now go home, Toolshed.'_

Stan smiled, and headed back to his home. Could a hero of the night, like me, still have feelings?

I guess Stan will just end up being the Lois to my Clark.


End file.
